Fantasy
by Haco
Summary: Although he’s been dating Ron for about a year now, Harry realizes that he wants to be with someone else but it was difficult enough to tell people that he was gay with someone in the same house but will people understand him when he tells that he’s falli
1. Facing Reality

**Summary:** Although he's been dating Ron for about a year now, Harry realizes that he wants to be with someone else, but it was hard enough to tell people that he was gay with someone in the same house, but would people understand him when he tells that he's falling for someone in a complete different house, especially for the house everyone's against, and let alone the one person he's supposed to completely hate.

**Pairing:** RW/HP and DM/HP

**Author's Note:** Although I don't really like Harry or Draco being paired up with anyone else besides each other, I thought it would be a neat idea that he was with someone else and then fall for Draco, um, and I really think it's a good idea that people aren't used to dating people in different houses. That way it would be even more difficult for him to come out. So hope the story goes good, and remember to please review.

Thanks much♥

Chapter1

**Facing Reality**

xxxxxxx

It was late at night and Harry was all alone, there was no one around and he was really beginning to wonder when something interesting was going to happen.

He then decided that he was wasting his time, and he turned the door knob to leave. Right when he opened the door, he saw him just standing there.

"There you are," he said as he stepped into the doorway, and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't think you were going to show up there for a second." Harry said looking up at the tall blonde haired boy standing in front of him.

"Don't be stupid," he said, as he stepped forward placing both hands around each side of Harry's waist. And then at the same time both boys leaned in for a long romantic kiss, and then Harry couldn't take it anymore, he wanted the boy he held in front of him, so he deepened the kiss, and they both spent what felt like years exploring each others mouths with there tongues.

"I've been waiting for this all day," Harry said, finally pulling away, so he could look into the beautiful grey eyes, that he just absolutely loved. "I just wish this could be a reality," he said looking down, knowing that it couldn't.

"It is." Draco said, placing his hand beneath Harry's chin to lift it up and then, leaning over once more to place a kiss of reassurance. Harry believed him, he knew that this was reality, it's what he had been waiting for his whole life. To be with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," Harry murmured in happiness, as he smiled.

"Harry," he heard a voice say, "Harry, are you okay?"

Then he felt himself being shaken slightly. As he slowly opened his eyes reality started to settle in. He had to leave behind the great feeling that he had just felt, he had to leave the one person that he really loved and wanted to be with behind.

He turned around to face Ron, "yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Did you have a bad dream." Ron asked.

"No, actually it was a good dream." Harry said, sighing in remembrance of the dream.

"Really, what was it about," Ron asked.

But Harry knew he couldn't tell him what it was really about, he would be pissed.

"Nothing important," he said. Then without another word he turned back to facing the wall.

This always happened, he would always have dreams of Draco Malfoy, he didn't mean to, and he really wished they would end, because they were just giving hope to the foolish.

He always hated the endings as well, because every time, he would start to believe that whatever they were doing in the dream was real, like it was actually happening, he usually starts out knowing there not real, but then right when he actually believes that it is real, he would get slapped in the face with reality.

He hated reality, it was a place where he was stuck with someone, yeah, he cared about a lot, but he didn't really love, well at least not in that way. It was a place where hooking up with someone outside of your house placing was considered impossible to do. It was the place where Harry couldn't be with the one he truly loved. It was the place of where the one he truly loved, didn't even care about him. That sucks.


	2. Houses

Chapter 2

**Houses**

xxxxxxx

See Harry and Ron had hooked up about a year and a half ago, and although Harry had wanted Draco for a long time before Ron was even interested, Draco had left the school for about half a year, and Harry heard that he wasn't coming back. And he was really devastated, because not only did he loose the chance of being with him, he never got the chance to even tell him how he felt.

So a couple of months went by, and sometime in between, Ron out of nowhere asked if Harry wanted to be with him.

Harry not wanting to hurt his feeling said sure, but after a while he started to get used to it, and right when he did that guess who decided to show back up again after a couple of more months, yeah, it was Draco.

Harry felt really relieved and joyful that he came back, but he couldn't really show how happy he was because Ron would have been all wondering why he was so happy. Whatever.

It really was frustrating, for Harry, he just for some reason couldn't get Draco out of his head. It was impossible, he tried everything, not sleeping, and just thinking of different things, but his mind would always go back to it's favorite Subject.

He would also try to fall asleep listening to music, but all the songs could be based on Draco. Like happy songs, he thought of Draco and how happy he made him feel. Sad songs, made him think of how he couldn't be with Draco, and rebellious songs, gave him the ideas of leaving Ron and going for Draco. This idea didn't seem to bad except for one thing, houses.

It was considered impossible to date people in a different house placing than you. Because well let's face it no one at Hogwarts school actually dated people, like I mean the clean cut dating, where you see the person during the day, and talk to them on a phone at night. It was more like, pre-meritable sex dating, and usually the couples slept together at night.

There was although the famous Slytherine- Hufflepuff get together, that happened a couple of years ago, but that didn't work out at all. No one knows on if it's because they didn't agree with what house to sleep in, or if they didn't trust each other when they slept alone. But most people just think they hated each other. But that was considered history in the making right there.

There was some others that attempted to make it work, like the Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff couple, (which no it wasn't the same Hufflepuff.) But again, that didn't work, because unlike the other couple they didn't even attempt to agree on a house. But the guy didn't trust the girl at all, because, once your in your house, anything can happen, and he couldn't trust that she wasn't cheating with the guys in her own house, which is kind of understandable.

So Harry knew that if anything was going to ruin this fantasy to become reality it was going to be that. Or maybe the fact that Draco didn't care about him at all, yeah, that could be a problem as well.

xxxxxxx

Yeah, this chapter was really short, that's because at first I was going to make this a short story, but I can't leave out all the detail, duh, so I had to go back and divide it up, and that's just how it happened, so yeah, but I really hope you enjoyed, and continue reading, and don't forget to please review.

Thanks much♥


	3. Open Invitation

Chapter 3

**Open Invitation **

The dreams lasted for another good two whole weeks, and unfortunately Ron had found out, because, as Harry's dreams intensified, he couldn't help but masturbate to them. And Ron had been woken up several times to Harry calling out Draco's name. Yeah, Ron got really pissed at first, but he never really mentioned it to Harry at all, he would just nudge him and hope that he shutted up.

After the two weeks, finally the dreams had stopped. Yay.

Harry didn't even really think about it to much, he didn't know how it happened but he guessed that his mind just finally decided to take a break off of thinking of Draco Malfoy. Which was a good thing, now he could focus on the real things in his life. And he didn't have to depress on how his make believe life would never come true. It's not like he was completely over Draco, he still had the same strong feelings for him and everything, he just didn't dwell on the subject anymore.

Life was going good, until, (dun,dun,du.)

This kid yells out of nowhere, that he came up with an idea.

"Hey, everyone," he said, to everybody who was outside on break, which was pretty much the whole school, "I have a great idea."

Everyone, including Harry who was of course standing next to Ron, looked real interested, and stepped closer to the kid to hear what he had to say.

"Okay, you know how a lot of people are dating, or hooking up and stuff like that?"

And then it seemed like everyone looked at there partner, and got closer to them, as if defending them.

"Well," said the kid really enthused. "I don't know about you, but me and my boyfriend..." (Which yeah, there was a lot of homosexual couples at the school, and everyone's pretty much used to it, so it's not like that big of a shock.)

"Are kind of at a rocky place right now in our relationship." he continued. "And we've just been kind of getting into fights and you know just not getting along to well."

Everyone looked confused on to why he was announcing this. Like Harry and Ron weren't doing so great with the whole situation that took place for the last two weeks, but they weren't telling everyone about it.

"Well, we were talking," the kid continued, "and well we think it's because we have spent too much time with just us two."

Still confused.

"Okay," the kid said rolling his eyes seeing that no one had any clue as to what he was trying to get to. "Pretty much, we think that it would be cool to be able to have an open relationship."

(Chirp, chirp)

"Meaning," he went on. " that we somewhat invite other people to join in our relationship, you know, I mean there are going to be rules of course, at least for us, but it's just away that we won't get annoyed of each other."

Harry was kind of confused on how having other people in a relationship was going to help, but before he knew it everyone around him, including Ron was like cheering, and saying things like, 'that's a brilliant idea.'

"Okay," said the kid, " now you and your partner are going to both have to agree with it, cause if not then the person that does it is just cheating, but if you have permission than that's okay. And you guys will have to have your rules to of course."

Harry thought this was lame, and the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. He turned around to tell Ron that it was dumb, and that they should just go inside, but when he turned, there was no one next to him.

He looked around to try to see if he could spot him, as the whole court yard became busy with kids moving from one end to the other, passing people, and pushing people over to try to find people to invite in there relationships. He then spotted Ron, with a bunch of Gryffindor girls, and for some reason that really pissed him off, probably the fact that, a) Ron didn't talk to him about this stupid idea, b) he just assumed it was okay, and c) how excited he looked to be doing it.

Harry then looked around to see if Hermione was going to join in all this nonsense. He then found her just standing alone, not talking to anyone.

"Hey," he said making his way over.

"Hey," she said looking happy that someone noticed her.

"This is so stupid," Harry said standing next to her and looking at everyone still trying to hurry up and find someone, as if they were playing musical chairs, and they had to find someone before the music stops, and there kicked out.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said. "Where's Ron."

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to where he was surrounded by about ten girls.

"Ew." Hermione said, looking completely disgusted. "So are you going to do this, I think it'd be a perfect opportunity for you to hook up with you know who, and I don't mean, the actual, 'you know who.'" she said turning to Harry.

Harry looked at her dumbfounded, did she mean who he thought she meant, no how could she know about him, Ron hasn't had the time to talk to her, and he sure as hell didn't say anything.

"What are you talking about." he said, trying to sound like he really didn't have a clue.

"You know," she said looking back at the kids. "Do you really want me to say his name, I mean he is just right over there." she said nodding her head to the right side.

Harry looked in that direction, where he saw Draco just standing by himself, which was rather odd. "I don't get it." He said looking back at Hermione.

"I know you like him Harry." she said turning around with a smirk on her face.

How the heck did she know, he thought, he was going to argue, but decided there was no use, he knew she was right and she knew it as well,

"How did you know?" he asked, scratching the back of his head while facing the opposite direction, so he wouldn't have to see the evil smile, of 'I knew it,' on her face.

"It was obvious when he came back to school, how happy you were, even though you tried to hide it, I could see it clear as day."

"Oh," Harry said, kind of embarrassed that someone had noticed, even if it was just Hermione.

And then that same kid who came up with the great idea started making his way back to where he stood at first to make the announcement.

Hermione then grabbed Harry's hand and said. "Come on."

"What?" Harry asked, but before he could debate with where Hermione was going, she had lead them both right next to Draco, to where Draco was on the right, Hermione in the middle, and Harry on the left.

Draco of course looked really confused. But Hermione just held up her hand and said, "hey, what's up?"

Harry just decided not to say anything, and to just continue looking strait ahead.

Before Draco could ask them what they were doing, the kid, had yelled out,

"Alright everyone, did you all find some people to invite?"

He looked around and noticed that everyone was scattered around, standing next to different people.

"Well, great," he said going over to his new group, "I hope everyone has fun with this, and again if you haven't talked it over with your partner than you should, because if you don't then that's just plain cheating."

After he said that people started joining there groups with there partners groups to go over the rules and everything.

Harry went over to Ron, and Hermione followed, and surprisingly same did Draco.

"Oh, hey Harry." Ron said turning around from talking to all the girls.

"Hey." Harry said annoyed still at this hole idea.

"Isn't this brilliant?" Ron asked putting both arms around two of the girls.

"Um." Harry said showing that he hated it.

"Yeah," Hermione randomly yelled out. "I think it's a great idea."

"So," Ron said ignoring Hermione's comment. "So, who all did you choose Harry?" Ron asked, but not really caring. " I picked the usual candidates." He said looking at all the girls as they all giggled really annoying like.

"You must be so proud." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Ron noticing Harry's annoyance said. "Don't get so upset Harry, we'll just try it out and if any of us don't like it then we won't do it anymore."

Harry thought about it for a little while, and thought it wouldn't hurt to try it out and plus he thought of what Hermione said about it was a great opportunity to hook up with Draco, and that's what he'd been wanting his whole life, so why would he turn down that opportunity.

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

And then just like in his dreams, right when he was okay with the way things were going, something just had to ruin it, except this time it wasn't Ron.

"Well, I'm going to leave." Draco said out of no where, and before anyone, (mainly Harry) could say anything. He turned around and left.


	4. Agreement

Chapter 4

**Agreement**

"Well, there goes that excellent idea." Harry said to Hermione as they entered the room from leaving Ron and his millions of girls downstairs.

Even though Draco had left Hermione had convinced Harry to still go ahead with the hole open relationship thing. So they had all gone to the common room and pretty much laid out all the rules. Which were, yeah you could have sex, but you had to wear a condom of course, and no having sex in Harry and Ron's bed, cause that would just be awkward. Harry knew pretty much that Ron would gobble up this idea, and not care about it. It didn't really bother him, he knew Ron was like that. But he didn't really want to do anything anymore, especially with Hermione that would just be disturbing to him. So because he knew that they wouldn't do anything inappropriate he convinced Ron for him and Hermione to get there bedroom.

"Sorry," Hermione said, shutting the door behind her, as Harry moaned out loud and slamming his back on the bed showing how upset he was.

"Well, this is great," Harry said taking off his glasses to rub his eyes before putting them back on. "Ron's going to be doing everyone in the freakin' world tonight, and I get nothing. Is it really to much to just get the one person, I want, obviously it would be so sinful."

"How much do you like him?" Hermione asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Obviously not that much. Because if I liked him a lot, then I wouldn't care about Ron, I wouldn't really care about telling him that I like him, and I would probably be with him already if I liked him a lot."

"I could talk to him, for you if you want." Hermione suggested.

Harry sat up from hearing that offer. "Really, oh, but that sounds so freakin' desperate, and plus isn't that what girls do, it's so like low to do."

"Well first," Hermione said smiling at how Harry sounded so concerned. "of course it sounds desperate you are, second it's what girls and gay guys do, so you fall into that category perfectly. And it's not a low thing to do."

"Well, what would you say, 'Oh, hey Draco I'm talking to you because Harry's so lame that he can't so I have to be his little robot and do all the talking for him.' Yeah, Hermione that sounds real good, I'm sure he'd totally want to go out with me then. Like I would so want to date someone that pathetic." He said as smartelic as he could.

"No, I would say whatever you want me to say."

"You mean be robotic." Harry interrupted.

"No not like a robot. I don't have to say everything you want me to say, I could just ask him stuff about how he feels towards you, or I could you know just do things to get him to notice you and then later like you. Which I bet he already does."

"Yeah, right," Harry sighed. "He probably doesn't even care about me like he never has."

"Stop being so down." Hermione said hitting Harry on the side of the arm. "Now let's just try this whole thing for about a week, and if nothing happens then I'll stop, but I bet if he doesn't already like you then he will, alright?"

Harry thought about it, he tried to tell himself to just do it, cause nothing bad could happen, but who was he kidding, he didn't want to be humiliated in front of Draco, it was humiliating enough just for him to know that he was feeling this way, let alone having Draco know. But he just decided to go with it, hopefully Hermione wouldn't make that much damage.

"Yeah, what the hell." Harry said agreeing with her.


	5. Devious Work

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the last chapter being so short, but that was pretty much all that I had come up with, I hope it ties in well with the story, I finally came up with a title, tell me what you think, I hope it goes good with the story, if not then please let me know. Thanks much.

Chapter 5

**Devious Work**

So really Harry and Hermione didn't do anything, except scheme there plan out. Unlike Ron whom Harry had found out had of course like he had expected done pretty much every girl that he laid eyes on. Go figure, nothing shocking about that.

But the next day, as Harry and Hermione had planned on exactly what they were going to do, (which was that Hermione was going to get close to Draco while trying to act like how Harry would be if he had enough courage to talk to Draco, while Harry just sat back and lived his life and acted like he didn't know about the whole thing.) Well, again pretty much the whole school had gathered together in the courtyard. And they were all going to discuss how they all felt about the whole open relationship thing.

But instead of everyone gathering with smiles on there faces, and to agree that the open relationships were a good thing, everyone gathered, looking ashamed and not really talkative.

"So," the kid that started all of it in the first place, stood in the same place the previous day. "How, did everything turn out for you guys?" He asked, not really making eye contact with anyone. And everyone kind of said that everything went well. But again no one looked at anyone else.

"Not for me!" yelled someone in the back. Everyone turned around to see what they had to say. "It didn't go good at all, I mean it seemed like a good idea, but I feel REALLY guilty about everything, and I just don't feel good about it."

For a second everyone just looked at him, but then the I guess leader of it all, said, "Well, if he's not afraid to admit it, well then neither am I, he's right it didn't go good at all, it was really a stupid idea."

Harry rolled his eyes, because it was obvious to him from the get go that it was a stupid idea, he didn't have to do anything to know that. And then other people started to say why it wasn't a great idea for them, and saying why they felt bad about it all. Even Ron had stood up and said that he had felt bad about it, and that he had gotten to excited that he didn't even really think about it.

"So," the kid said, "I guess we all agree that this whole idea didn't really work, so I don't know about everybody else, nor do I want to make your decisions for you but I think we've had enough with the whole thing. So if you all want to continue than that's fine, but were not going to do it anymore. It wasn't one of my best ideas."

So with that it was pretty obvious that no one else wanted to continue with it, so everyone agreed that it was stupid. So there wasn't going to be anymore open relationships, unless you were just cheating, but that was there business.

xxxxxx

"Glad that whole stupid thing is over." Harry said, as him and Hermione made there way to there next classes, after having just dropped Ron off.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione said, "too bad that you couldn't hook up with you know who, and I don't mean,"

"Yeah, I know who you mean," Harry said, before she could say who it was.

"Talking about him." Hermione said, lowering her voice.

Harry looked up to see what she was talking about, and hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was. But sure enough he looked up and saw Draco walking with a bunch of his lame Slytherine friends. Harry's stomach ached immediately but tried not to let it show.

"Okay, I'll see you later Harry." Hermione yelled, and before Harry even knew what she was doing, let alone to stop her, she was waving good by to him, and heading straight toward Draco and his crew.

Harry felt like yelling at her to stop, and to get back, but then he decided, to just keep walking, and act like he didn't even know who she was or what she was up to.

He walked past the group finally, and the last thing he heard was Hermione saying,

"Hey, Draco can I talk to you real quick?"

Harry so didn't want to see or hear what was going to happen next and was so thankful that his class was just a couple of doors down. So he quickened his space just a little, so it wasn't noticeable that he was trying to get away.

xxxxxxx

There was no way, that Harry was going to do good in his class today, because all he could think of was what Hermione could have possibly said to Draco. She couldn't have completely screwed everything up in just like ten minutes could she? Knowing her, she probably would just to say that she beat another one of her infamous records. Would Draco completely hate him after this? What if he did like him but said that since he was so low to have one of his girl-friends ask him about him that he wouldn't like him anymore? Or what if Draco did like him, was Harry really wanting it to be a reality, what if it wasn't like how he had thought it would be, what if Draco was completely different that what he had thought he'd be? There was no way around this. Harry just couldn't deal with it, the curiosity was too much, and he wanted to know what happened. But yet he didn't want to know. He was so nervous.

xxxxxxx

After a long day of school, and all of his classes, Harry finally got to see what had happened. See every time Harry saw Hermione that day, she would start walking the other way, as if to get rid of him, which made him even more uncomfortable with the situation, because maybe she knew that she had messed up and was scared to tell Harry about it.

Once he had entered the common room, he sat down on a couch, and sat there waiting for Hermione to get there, because he had gotten there earlier than usual, not wanting to do anything else, the main thing he wanted to do now, was to find out what had happened.

He had waited for fifteen minutes, but it felt like years, and he began worrying that Hermione wouldn't show up before Ron did, which if that happened than the chances of him finding out what happened where very slim. But just when he thought that she wouldn't show, the door opened and she showed up.

"Finally!" Harry said, jumping up from his seat and walked over to her.

"Oh, where you waiting on me or something?" She asked trying to look serious, but she couldn't help but laugh because she knew perfectly well that he had been.

"Yeah, kind of." Harry not even trying to hide his anger.

And then Hermione just looked at him.

"So?" Harry yelled, not being able to not know what had happened. "What happened?"

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said acting like she had forgotten about it. "Well, not really anything. I asked if I could talk to him, and he of course was like bitchy about it, but then he gave in and he said bye to his friends and stepped aside, and told me to hurry up. So I did."

She then stopped, and Harry gave her time to remember what happened next, but she just stood there, she didn't even look like she was trying to remember. Surly that couldn't have been all.

"Well, what did you talk about, did you mention me?"

"No," Hermione said as if it was the obvious answer.

"What do you mean no?" Harry asked, wondering why not. "I thought that was the whole idea?"

"It is." Hermione said. "But you have to give me time before I just mention you, that would be way to obvious."

"So what did you do?"

"I just talked to him, how I think that you should, I just like asked how he was doing, but yet acted kind of shy like how you would, pretty much I tried to act just like you but with more confidence, so that way he if he ends up liking it, then really he's liking your attitude."

Harry was so confused. "So pretty much, you tried to act like how I should act towards him, but better, so he'll like you, and then you'll tell him that you were acting like me?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, as if it made perfect sense, but it didn't.

"That is the lamest thing I've ever heard, that's so not going to work, I don't even get it, how do you know how to act like me anyway?"

"Trust me Harry, I've been friends with you for what four years now, trust me I know."

"Whatever Hermione, this idea isn't going to work, you don't have to do it anymore, I'll just either do it my way, or just forget about it. Okay?"

"I guess, if that's how you want it." Hermione said, not acting offended at all.

"Okay, well I'm going to the library to study alright?" Harry said, as he grabbed his bag and started heading toward to the door.

"Alright." Hermione said.

Before Harry left he opened the door, and then turned back to Hermione and said, "Thanks for trying to help though."

"No problem," Hermione said.

Then Harry made his way out of the door.

And then Hermione smirked at the boy who had just left, because he was oblivious to the fact that she indeed had gotten some interesting information about him from the one he absolutely admired, she just wanted to mess with his head, but he would have loved the info that she had received.


	6. Confused

**Author's Note**: Sorry, it's taking a long time for me to post this, it's just that, I just kind of messed up on the last chapter, because in my journal it wasn't supposed to be like that, but I know you guys are getting tired of the chapters changing all the time, so I'm just going to work around my mistake. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to please review.

Thanks much, I love ya'll.

Chapter 6

**Devious Work**

xxxxxxx

So the next couple of days, Harry didn't even really want to think about the whole Draco ordeal. But he couldn't help noticing the fact that Hermione kept leaving every time Draco was near. Harry figured she was continuing the questioning thing even though he had told her to just forget about it. But he didn't want to talk to her about it; he didn't want to know what she was telling him, and especially what he was telling her, because he already knew. It was that he hated him, and that was obvious.

Hermione never mentioned it to him, (probably knowing that she wasn't supposed to continue doing it,) and plus with the fact that every time she and Harry would be around each other, so would Ron. And that would just be a very awkward conversation to hold in front of him.

But one day, when Harry had gotten out of Transfiguration class, and was headed up to the common room, noticing the fact that he didn't have a next class to go to, thanks to the free period he had this year.

He had entered the room, expecting to be the only one in the room, when out of no where, Hermione came out from behind the door.

"Hey, Harry!" she said jumping out, revealing herself.

Harry swerved around fast just shocked that someone else had been in there. But then noticed it was Hermione.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Don't you have a class to go to?" he asked, stepping over to one of the couches, and sitting down.

"Yeah, I usually do," Hermione answered going to a couch opposite of the one Harry had chosen.

"Oh, did it get canceled or something?" Harry asked.

"Nope," she answered so nonchalantly. "I just didn't feel like going." She answered.

Harry looked completely stunned, Hermione Granger skipping a class, that is just bizarre, and everyone knows that.

Hermione noticing his stunned look decided to tell the truth.

"Okay," she said laughing, "you caught me, and I actually wanted to tell you about the whole Draco thing."

Harry figured that was what she was up to.

"Hermione," Harry said, showing his annoyance, "I told you to just forget about it."

"Yeah, I know you did, and that's exactly why I continued."

Harry looked at her in annoyance. But said nothing, trying not to show that he was really dying to know what the hell has been happening with her and Draco's conversations.

"Don't try to hide it," Hermione said seeing right through Harry's disguise. "I know you're super excited to know what Malfoy and I are talking about. And I know you'll be happy with what I found out."

Harry was upset that, a) Hermione thought she knew everything about him, (which she did, but he just didn't like how she did.) and, b) that she had continued when he told her not to.

"No, Hermione I'm not excited about what you and Malfoy have been talking about, especially when you weren't even supposed to be talking to him this whole time. And I don't care about any of it anymore, so stop it."

Hermione just sat there for a couple of seconds to let her friend calm down.

"Okay, well I'm going to tell you, even if you want me to or not."

"Well, you can talk to yourself if you want," Harry said now laying his body longitudinal with the couch, and turning away from Hermione as to rest.

"Okay," Hermione said, ignoring Harry's attitude, because she knew that he would be paying full attention anyway.

"So, the first day, I know I told you nothing really happened, but I lied, in fact although he wasn't really willing to talk to me, I asked if he was dating anyone, and of course he looked at me disgustingly, but answered no, and said that it didn't mean that he would want to ever date a filthy little mudblood, like me."

She then gave a big sigh, trying not to get to upset with it.

"But like you I just ignored his ignorant attitude."

Harry felt like turning around, to tell her that he didn't have an ignorant attitude, but held back, remembering that he was supposed to not be paying attention.

Hermione went on with her vital information.

"Okay, so then later, I just asked him, like who he was interested in and all that, but he never really told me, and I could tell he was getting really annoyed with me, more than usual, if that's even possible. And I was just about to give up, because I was tired of him and his rude comments. But good thing I didn't, because I found out something about him today, which is very interesting, and will be able for us to point him towards you."

She waited for some type of reaction from her friend whom she knew was dying to know what she was talking about. But he didn't make any slight move of consciousness. That was another good talent that Harry possessed, was that he was good at showing no emotion, if he didn't want to do something, and then no one could make him do it.

Hermione waited a couple of seconds later, but then decided to just say it.

"He's confused about his sexuality!" she said this in one happy and excited breath.

Harry didn't really know how to take this bit of information; I mean was that a good thing or a bad thing. And how would that lead Draco closer to him or him closer to Draco. He wanted to ask but just stayed still, trying not to show emotion.

Hermione knew that he wanted to know, but knew that he thought she was actually buying that he was sleeping.

"Okay, Harry," she said annoyed, "you can ask questions now."

Harry, knowing that his act wasn't being bought at all, jumped and sat straight up, and just started blurting out questions.

"So what is that supposed to mean exactly? How's that a good thing? And how in the world is that supposed to get me and Draco together? It just doesn't make any sense Hermione."

Hermione giggled a little but then tried to look as serious as she possibly could.

"It's a good thing Harry because it means that he doesn't know if he likes guys or girls, and that means that he's at least thinking of boys, and guess what Harry you're a boy."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"And it'll probably take a while, but I all I have to do is talk about you, or ask questions about you all the time."

"Yeah, like he would just be willing to tell you anything." Harry said, thinking in reality. "It's a nice idea, but it's not going to work." He started to get up, so he could be able to do his homework for his next class, which was his plan until he got interrupted, and now he only had twenty five minutes to do it.

"Well," he Hermione said, "would it really hurt for me to try?"

Harry thought about it, and decided just to let Hermione have it her way as usual, because no matter what his answer would be she would still do it, and he at least wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah sure." He said, as he gathering his equipment.

Hermione started to get up, to leave so she'd be early to her next class.

"But," she heard Harry say, and she turned around to hear what he had to say.

"Just let me in on everything that happens alright?"

"Yeah totally," she said relieved that she had actually got the okay to do the deed.

"See you later." She said as she headed out the door.

"Yeah."

Harry said as he opened his book to the assignment. He didn't know how this whole thing was going to turn out. How did Hermione know what she was doing anyways, but as much as he didn't want to he trusted that everything was going to work out.

xxxxxxx

**Author's Note**: I know I've already left a note at the begging but I just wanted to again apologize about the long wait, and sorry if the chapter doesn't make a hundred percent sense, like I said again, I had to change from my original idea, so I didn't know how I should change it, and how far I should say, and it's just been kind of confusing since I made that one mistake. But hope ya'll like it, tell me what you think in a review.

Thanks much.


	7. The Beginning of The End

Chapter 7

**The Beginning of the End**

Harry had been walking around the school, aimlessly, for quite some time, he had no idea how long he had been walking, probably hours, and about a hundred times around.

He hadn't even known why he was, or what he was thinking about the whole time. It seemed as if he didn't even know he were doing anything abnormal. It had gotten really late, and really dark out, most everyone was in already, probably sleeping.

Something in him told him to go inside and do what he was supposed to be doing before someone like Filch came out and he got in trouble. But even though he told himself to do this, his feet just wouldn't stop walking, they just continued, caring him nonchalantly, as if there were no worries at all.

As he was turning round a corner near the front entrance of the main door, out of no where, he felt something or someone, grab him by the collar of his shirt, and before he could do anything about it, the person, (he knew exactly who it was by now.) threw him against the wall, and began to suffocate him by the mouth. Knowing who it was and not wanting to push this gorgeous person away, Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde haired boy and began to copy him by suffocating him by the mouth as well.

Then the blonde grabbed the bottom of Harry's leg and pulled him up on the wall. Harry immediately wrapped both legs around the other boy.

There mouths then parted, leaving both boys breathing heavily.

"I thought you wouldn't show." Harry said breathlessly.

The blonde smirked up at him and said, "Why do you always think the worse?" he then chuckled, and united there lips once more, before barely removing them to where they were barely touching. "You know I wouldn't leave you." He said reassuringly.

"I know." Harry answered, before once more joining their lips.

After a few minutes had gone by, the blonde boy slowly began to back up, to where Harry then unwrapped his legs, and so he could place himself firmly to the ground.

A few more minutes went by with the boys just showing there affection for one another, when the blonde decided to take it up a notch. He moved his lips down to Harry's neck, where he slowly began to place soft slow kisses downward to Harry's collar bone, where he stopped to suck at the pale skin.

"Uhhh," Harry let out, as this action from the blonde did something automatically to something hidden down in his pants.

The blonde knew what that meant and what exactly the effect it had caused on the brunet. He smirked once more at the brunet, and then slowly made his way down toward where the effect took place.

Once there, the blonde placed hi hand on the other boys pants and slowly started to loosen them. Once they were loose he slowly then slid them off, and revealed the actual effect, which he always found magnificent.

Harry, knowing what was going to happen next started getting really excited. And moaned out, loud not knowing.

The blonde love the sounds Harry made, so he leaned in near the effect and started slowly and softly kissing around it, which got Harry even more excited.

He didn't want the blonde to do this, because he knew that once it started there was no stopping, no matter what.

The blonde, finally placed his gentle lips upon the other boys area, and started kissing and licking it softly, which got Harry way more excited, to where he started moaning much louder.

The blonde then wrapped his mouth around the head of the other boys' area, in which Harry started compulsion.

He was in complete ecstasy, as the boy below him, started sucking harder and faster by every second.

"Uhh," Harry let out, as he moaned as loud as possible.

"Umm… Draco" he moaned as loud as possible, when all of a sudden he felt someone shake him very violently.

"Harry!"

He heard a very familiar voice yell loudly.

He knew who this person was, and didn't want to talk to them, hating the idea of leaving once more what he loved.

But then that's when it dawned on him, that he had this feeling back, the feeling that he had hoped had left him, but obviously was haunting him once more.

With the realization hitting him, he shot open his eyes, while being shaken once more by the boy next to him.

He slowly rolled over on his left side to face Ron.

"What?" he asked, his voice, very raspy for some reason.

Ron didn't say anything; he just looked at Harry for the longest time.

When Harry asked once more, very tired and frustrated to have been woken up, Ron just slumped over and gave a big sigh, of disappointment.

"What's wrong, this time?" Harry asked knowing Ron gets upset about the most irrelevant stuff.

It took Ron some time, to answer, "What's wrong?" he repeated Harry, "What's wrong?" he said turning to face Harry, with his anger rising.

"What's wrong is the fact that you're pretty much fucking off to that stupid idiot, right next to me."

Harry didn't know what Ron was talking about, that was in his dream, how did he know what was going on in his mind, that's just plain creepy.

"I don't know what in the hell your talking about." Harry told him.

Ron then looked really pissed and started yelling.

"_What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about, your fucking humping and Cuming right next to me!"_

Harry, looked down onto the sheets, and sure enough saw what Ron had been talking about.

"So?" he said facing Ron again, "that doesn't mean anything, you fuck off next to me sometimes when you don't know it."

"_**TO YOU!"**_

Ron yelled, as loud as he possibly could. "A) I don't do it every single night, and B) _**I**_ _**SURE AS HELL, DON'T FUCK OFF TO SOME IDIOT!"**_

Harry got really confused by that, like yeah, he was fucking off to someone who Ron (and he should) consider an idiot, but again how in the world would Ron know that, unless he read his mind and if he did then he's a very non trusting person. Which is rude.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Harry said getting upset that Ron had to wake him. But his attitude about it must have really pissed Ron off even more, (if that's possible.)

"_**DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU WERE SCREAMING OUT MALFOY'S NAME!!!!"**_

Harry, who was about to just ignore the whole thing, froze and just stared at Ron dumbstruck.

"What?" was all he could manage to say.

Ron repeated what he had said.

And Harry realized that was probably why his throat was raspy, as if he had been yelling about something.

He didn't know what to say, like really what do you say, when you know what you did, and you had just been caught. He never wanted this to happen. It's not like he had meant to, it just always seemed to have happened. He took a big gulp, and cleared his throat before answering.

"Um, I know this is like really bad and everything,"

He paused, and Ron just looked at him with annoyance.

"But, I know this isn't going to make it better, but I don't like think about doing it, it just seems to happen,"

He paused again, and Ron rolled his eyes, and gave another big sigh of disappointment.

"And," Harry continued, "It's been like weeks, maybe even a month since I last it happened."

Ron coughed in disgust and looked at him, like he was going to throw up. "Are you kidding me?"

He asked. "It's been a nonstop, continuous thing for like shoot, who knows how long."

Harry looked and just was really confused by that, he knows that this was the first time in a long time that this has happened. Ron must just have been exaggerating again, as usual.

"Okay," Harry said, in a patronizing voice. "Don't know where you got that one from."

Ron again started yelling, "I got it from the fact that you're always moaning that idiots name and humping to him every night."

"Ron stop exaggerating." Harry said.

"I'm not exaggerating, you've do it every night, whether if you remember it or not, and quite frankly I've had about enough of it."

"Well, if I've been really doing it non stop for a while now, then why haven't you said anything before?" Harry asked as if to prove that Ron was making it up.

"_Because you've never came to him before, because I usually kick you or something to get you to shut the fuck up!" _

"Whatever Ron, your making that up and you know it, and I think it's sad that you have to do that."

Ron completely pissed with Harry's last remark just slammed his body back down on the bed and moved over to where he wasn't anywhere close to even touching Harry, and rolled over so he wasn't facing him.

Harry sat there still very confused about what had just happened. Ron said that his dreams had been nonstop, but he doesn't remember having one for weeks. Has he been doing it completely unconsciously now?

He didn't know what to do; he didn't want to go back to sleep in fear that it would happen once more.

Why was this even happening, there really was no explanation for it. But he decided to, like when anything else weird or bad happened to him, he just decided to ignore it, and hope that it would just go away, and this time for real. If they didn't; it's still not like it was purposeful. And if Ron won't see that it's nothing he can control, well then that's his problem, and he's rude to blame him for something that he couldn't control.

Harry then had just stopped thinking about it, and lay back down on the bed, keeping his distance from Ron, for he knew not to even touch him, when he was pissed.

And slowly but surely, Harry fell back into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxx

**Author's Note**: Hey, guys, sorry for the LONG wait, it's just that I've been really busy lately, mainly with making videos for my youtube site, if you wanna check it out go to my profile, and you'll find the site. It's all HP fanfic. I've made three vids so far, and still hope to make much more. So yeah, sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense, but I hope it's good, and please don't forget to PLEASE leave a review. You know how much I love them, and I love ya'll as well.

Thanks much.


	8. No Matter What Anyone Thinks

**Author's Note**: Okay, hey, guys. I'm back, sorry for the long wait, but thank you so much for being so patient and the best fans ever. Well, here we go with the eighth chapter, I don't really know what to put next, but you guys are pretty lucky, because I at least know which direction I'm wanting to head the story in, unlike my other story, I don't know where to go with that one, I didn't really have an idea for it, and although I have written both stories down in a journal I just didn't go into deep detail with them, and I've had to alter both stories a lot so now I'm kind of stuck on how to make new ideas, and make them come out to end the same. And that's the problem I have with my other story, "Life Changing Lover," is I really didn't have an ending to it, it's still just kind of goes on, it didn't have a good finale, unlike this story, I know the beginning, middle, and end, of what I want, it's just finding the elements to tie it all together and make it sound good that's the problem, but I'll try my best, and hope it comes out all right.

Don't forget to please leave a review, whether it be good or bad, because all comments are appreciated, and help me learn how to better my stories, and plus I love getting reviews, and I love all of you.

Thanks much: D

**No Matter What Anyone Thinks**

The next day, Harry woke up, still ashamed about what had happened the previous night. But he decided to talk to Hermione about it, and to tell her to stop the whole asking Draco questions, and to tell her to literally just forget the whole thing.

It wasn't long until he had found her, in the Great Hall at breakfast. The only problem would be able to talk to her without Ron overhearing what they were talking about, because he would get really upset, with finding out that not only is Harry having dreams about the guy he hates, but also that he has their best friend being a spy and giving him information, that would be encouraging Harry's thoughts even more.

As he and Ron got closer to the Gryffindor table, Harry speed up just a little so he could slyly slid in sitting next to Hermione without Ron noticing.

"Hey," Hermione said, smiling at both the boys, not knowing that Ron was in a bad mood from the recent argument they had the night before.

"Hey," Harry responded, before looking down at the food in front of him.

"Hello, Ron" Hermione said leaning over to look past Harry and onto Ron.

"Hey," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes in annoyment.

"So," Hermione said, picking up a knife to butter her roll, she held with the other hand, "did you guys sleep good last night?"

This was always the first question Hermione asked them, it's been ever since they started dating.

Harry not knowing how exactly to answer just said, "Yeah, fine."

And immediately turned his attention back to his food.

"Yeah," Ron voiced in, "just splendid." He said in a real smartelic voice, and he then put his left elbow on the table, and turned his head the opposite way of both Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked at Ron a bit confused, not thinking that Ron would actually show his anger so freely like that, especially knowing Hermione was bound to ask what was up with the attitude.

But then Harry decided that this would be probably the most appropriate time for him to talk to Hermione, noticing the fact that Ron had quickly engaged himself in a conversation with the students on the right side of the table.

He turned around to Hermione, who didn't even seem to notice Ron's bad attitude, either that or she just ignored it.

"Hermione," Harry said in a whisper to not attract Ron's attention, as Hermione licked her knife, facing Harry in a curious manner.

"Forget the whole 'you know who' thing."

Hermione finally put her knife down and asked. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Harry said, "The whole asking question, getting information, stuff like that, just stop doing it, I don't care anymore."

Hermione looked confused, Harry said this not like he really felt like he wanted her to stop, because he wasn't interested anymore, but more like he needed her to stop, because he may get in trouble for it.

"Why Harry?" she asked making sure that he heard the worry in her voice, which he did.

"It's nothing bad," he reassured her, "it's just that I need to stop thinking about it, it's not like anything will come from it, and I kind of gave off I guess you can call them hints to Ron accidently that I had feelings for 'you know who,' and…" he paused and bit his lower lip, "I just feel bad about it."

"Harry," Hermione said, putting her roll down frustratingly, "think about it, are you really wanting me to stop talking to him, because _you_ don't care anymore, or did Ron tell you to stop, and yeah,"

Her voice started rising and Harry tried to cut her off, and tell her to be quite but the more he tried to do this, the more her voice would rise.

"So what if you like someone else, it's not like it's a new thing, you liked this guy way longer than you even thought of Ron in that way, so you shouldn't just stop what you feel, nor should you be ashamed of what you're feeling."

Harry had heard everything Hermione had said and pretty much agreed with everything that she was saying, it was a bit logical….

"EEEWWWW!!" He heard a very familiar upset voice yell beside him.

It was just like his dreams, right when something sounded so good, and he began to believe whatever it was he got pulled back to reality, and he wasn't even dreaming this time.

He looked over to see a very upset Ron looking at him with the upmost disgust.

"Don't tell me, that you two are talking about what I think you're talking about." Ron said.

"I don't know Ron," Hermione, said before Harry had even opened his mouth to answer, "What do you think we're talking about?"

Ron, , to disgusted in even thinking about it, just said, "You know exactly what you were talking about," he said getting out of his seat, "and you," he said looking down at Harry still disgusted. "I'll talk to you later." He gave him one more look, before shuddering, and walking away, and exiting the Great Hall.

Harry, even more ashamed of himself, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he then placed them back on, before clearing his throat, to face Hermione once again.

"You were saying?" he asked in a smartelic attitude.

Hermione, gave a big sigh, "I was saying it doesn't matter what he thinks, it doesn't matter what I think all that matters is what you think, and if you think that you should forget about, 'you know who,' then do so, and if you think that you should be with him, then again do so."

After she finished speaking she got up to leave the Great Room, and left Harry pondering on the great words that she had just said to him.

She made it sound so simple, but he knew that in reality it wasn't going to be half that easy, so he didn't even want to attempt to try.

Once he had decided this, he too got up, and made his way out of the Great Hall.

Little did Harry know that at the very back of the room, at the end of the Slytherine table, sat the ice blonde haired boy that had caused such a stir, had been watching the entire conversation in wonderment from afar.


	9. Trouble Starts

Trouble Starts

Chapter 9

Harry was kind of worried about going up to the common room that afternoon, not knowing exactly how mad Ron was, or even how much he had heard.

He was so confused right now. Why did he still think of Draco in that way, he wasn't even supposed to be thinking about him at all.

Why was it so difficult for his brain to comprehend this, it didn't seem so difficult, but yet he was struggling with it so much. And it annoyed the hell out of him.

But he soon put all his thoughts beside him as he reached the common room door. As he entered the main common room there was no one there, everyone was probably still down eating, or some, like Hermione, had gotten to class early.

Harry made his way up to the boys' common room, where he indeed found Ron just sitting on a sofa staring off into space.

Harry knew that Ron wouldn't say anything until he did, so he shut the door, and said, "Hey."

Ron then abruptly got up, moved fast over to Harry and shoved him while yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!"

Harry completely surprised by Ron's reaction, stepped back and replied, in the same yelling manner. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

And then Ron's voice got low, and had become unusually treatingly.

"Don't be a fucking dumbass bitch! You know exactly what I'm talking about, you and your disgustingness with Malfoy."

Harry knew that that was most likely the problem, but still didn't find any reason a good reason for Ron to yell and push him like that.

"Could you calm down," Harry suggested, "and just we can talk about it maturely."

This of course upset Ron.

"DO NOT tell me to be mature about anything!!" Ron yelled again, "if you can be an immature idiot, than guess what, so can I."

"Okay, fine," Harry said, not wanting to deal with Ron's attitude anymore, "be an idiot, but just so you know…." Harry said turning around, "this isn't really a serious situation."

Harry said this seriously, meaning what he said, because although it seemed like a difficult situation right now, he knew that he would soon be able to push this whole situation aside some day.

As he began to open the door to exit, he felt a very unexpected, like shove, that ran him right into the door.

He turned around questionably,

"Don't tell me this isn't anything serious, you stupid bitch!"

Ron then took a swing and punched Harry making him crash to the floor. This was COMPLETELY not anything Harry could comprehend.

Harry fell hard to the floor, while his head slammed into the back of the door. He looked up at Ron in complete confusion.

Ron rolled his eyes, and gave a big sigh, "Don't look at me all confused, you know you deserved that, and don't act like you didn't."

Harry opened his mouth to debate, and to tell Ron that he didn't believe that there should ever be a reason for anyone to get hit.

But before he could say anything, Ron interrupted, "Come on, don't argue with it," he then bent down, so he could be eye level with Harry to make sure he got his point across. "Anyone, who's anyone, would agree,"

Harry looked even more confused, and a bit worried.

"Don't you think?" Ron asked in a smartelic tone.

Harry just remained the look that he had, Ron then moved fast again as if to hit Harry once more, Harry not wanting to be hit again, and just having human instincts flinched slightly.

Ron then stopped his punch and gave a small smirk, and then he said in a calm voice, "Well, see you later."

And with that he got up, opened the door, that even though Harry had tried to move out of its way to where it wouldn't hit him, Ron opened it up so fast and far, to where it hit him right on his left side, and he lost his balance and fell once more to the floor.

Once Ron was completely gone, Harry just sat where he was left and was completely dumbfounded by Ron's attitude, he knew that Ron would of course get upset by the situation, but he had no idea that he would go so far that he acted evil towards him, but Harry just wanted to forget the whole thing, once Ron cooled off, he would reassure him that his idiotic feelings for Draco where nothing to get upset about it, and that he didn't ever want to be with Draco like that anyway, although he wasn't sure if he'd be telling the whole truth about that, he had to not only convince Ron, but mainly himself that.

**Author's Note**: Hey, guess I am SO sorry once again about the lateness of the chapter, and sorry again if it's not that great but I do have a beginning, middle, and end, idea for this story, it's just tying them together that is the difficult part, and those may not be the best chapters, so this is one of them, so although it may not be perfect, you'll soon see that it has its purpose in the story. So hopefully the next chapter won't take too long, but it might, I can't guarantee anything right now, so yeah. But I hope you guys are enjoying the story, sorry again about its lateness, but please leave a review, cuz I love them and I love ya'll.

Thanks much.


	10. Was It A Dream

**Author's Note**

Hey everybody!

I know it has been 4EVER since I've posted anything on fanfic, and that's mainly because I've been busy on other things, such as videos, photos, and oh yeah, homework. But since I have no ideas on any vids, and no more good photos to work on, and best of all no homework, (at least this weekend), I decided to sit down, read (to get inspired) and continue writing fanfic.

Now, the reason this is still chapter ten, is cuz the last posting of chapter 10 wasn't how I wanted my story to go. I did get help with the last version of chapter 10, and it was really good and all, but it just completely strayed from my original plan for the story, to where I couldn't tie the strings together anymore. But I still do wanna say thanks to Melanie, who has really inspired me to continue writing on this story. You still have a very creative mind, and are a very talented writer; I envy you for the great imagination you posses. And thanks for not getting upset that I deleted the last version of chapter ten. Love ya lots

Okay so I hope everyone enjoys, and remember to please leave a, (what is it called on fanfic, I haven't been on in so long, I don't think it's a comment, oh yeah!) review, lol, thanks much.

Chapter 10

**Was It A Dream?**

It had been about a month since Ron had pretty much slammed Harry in a door; and things between Ron and Harry hadn't gotten any better. In fact nothing really changed, because Harry was still having those horrible, but yet best dreams ever. And they still remained the same flow to where he would find the beautiful blonde; believe every word of forever, just to be pulled back into the harsh cruel reality. The only thing that had changed was Ron.

Although the non-change was that Ron and Harry were both on rocky ground, the thing that did change was Ron had really started hurting and abusing Harry non-stop. And never did he feel one ounce of sorry ever.

Harry was always confused about this, because although he did not like being abused verbally and physically, he could understand why he had been treated this way. Because he was thinking of someone else besides Ron, and in a way that would be considered cheating, but seriously it wasn't like he wanted to think about Draco, he didn't mean for the dreams to come and make him have no control. And even if he did mean it, he didn't see the absolute horror in it, seeing that it had been Draco he liked since the beginning, and Ron just seemed to have been really random to want to start to date. But of course Harry knew not to mention any of this to Ron, because he would probably kill not only Harry, but probably the whole school. The Daily Prophet would have an article in it titled, "**Complete Massacre at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_: jealous boyfriend Ron Weasly goes on a rampage after finding out his partner, the one and only Harry Potter had lusted over their arch enemy Draco Malfoy." _

Harry tried so hard to not think about the whole situation, he kept busy with his school work, but was hardly given any, and if so it was never anything to challenging or that took much time to do. He always feared going to sleep, because of what his unconscious mind would think of. Not only did he not want to sleep because of the dreams that followed but it was when Ron would hit Harry for doing stuff, he had no control over. He had stopped talking about all of this to Hermione, for he found no use in her knowing every detail. But one day the whole school would know of what Ron was doing to Harry.

xxxxxxx

It was just another usual day at Hogwarts School, and Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and he again didn't have much on his mind. Now these days he pretty much sat by himself, and if someone were to sit next to him they never talked to each other, for Ron started sitting far on the other side of the table, and for some reason Hermione just hadn't shown up to the breakfast in a while. Harry didn't find this a lonely time, but more of a peaceful time where he could just enjoy the breathing room he was given, not in order to think and ponder about life, but to just sit back and relax in a way.

As the day drew on Harry went to his classes one by one, hour by hour, still thinking of nothing in particular. He had some times where he did think about the situation between Ron, Hermione, Draco and just all of that, but then he would be assigned something to do in a class and his thoughts would leave his mind leaving him free to concentrate on what he was to be doing.

After Transfiguration Harry was headed up to the Gryffindor common room to work on some extra homework during his free period in order to keep ahead of the class… or to just lounge around. During this time the hallways were always crowded due to students going there different routes to their own destinations.

As Harry was climbing up the stairs, about midway up he all of a sudden felt a very hard shove on the side, and he completely lost his balance and fell, hitting his head on the hard the stone side before landing on the cold hard stone step face forward. Before he looked up to see what had happened he heard people from all around the area gasping and some asking him if he were okay.

He then looked up, and saw Ron looking down at him with a face of shock.

Harry then rubbed his head which ached (not because of you-know-who) and he realized that he was bleeding.

"Oh, my gosh Ronald!" Hermione said coming down the stairs. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She said in a very stern voice, leaning over helping Harry up.

"I didn't mean to do anything" Ron said in a very monotone voice, "It's not my fault he lost his balance." At this everyone around them scoffed in disgust of Ron's rudeness and Hermione managed to get Harry to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Harry said trying not to cause any more attention to the situation.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron looked around, and everyone was waiting to see what he'd do next. But he just scoffed and said, "What do I need to apologize for, like I said I didn't MEAN to do anything!" he looked around again, now looking at people as if he had proved a point that everyone would agree with. But no one showed they agreed or were amused by Ron's attitude.

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled, moving away from Harry and closer to Ron as she said with gritted teeth, "Stop being so rude and just apologize!"

"Just let it go Hermione" Ron said showing his annoyance.

Just then there was a voice in the crowd that murmured, "Wonder if he'd be that rude, if this was happening with one of the girls he's been with lately?"

Ron tuned furiously towards the direction the voice had come from, "Excuse me!!!" he exclaimed, still not sure on who he was talking to, but daring whomever it were to come out and face him.

There then was movement within the crowd, as the person started moving out to face Ron. "I just was wondering…" the person said as they had reveled themselves from behind the crowd.

Harry could not believe what he was seeing. He had to be dreaming again; no way could this be real. But out of all the dreams he's had, and as real as they all felt, this one seemed like he was actually awake, and that the scene taking place in front of him was happening in present time. But no matter how real it seemed, he wasn't going to just believe it so easily like he always did, just to end up having it go away.

"…if you would be this rude to one of the girls I've seen you with lately?" the blonde asked as if he actually wanted Ron to answer his question.

Hermione looked over at Harry to see what he thought of this whole incident, but Harry was still trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not, for although it felt so clear to him he was awake, he just didn't know.

"What the Hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Well, I just always see you being rude to Harry all the time…" he explained motioning towards Harry, who had become SO nervous at Draco mentioning him, that he decided to just look at the ground until he knew Draco would look back up at Ron, "but never do I see you being nothing but nice to the girls you have on the side." Draco finished.

"First off…" Ron said, "I still don't know what the hell you're talking about! And second of all, why do you even give a damn about what I do?"

"It's not that I care what you do for your sake, I care because the way you treat Harry is just wrong!"

Draco had said this so fast that by the way he looked around nervously; it was obvious he hadn't meant to say it.

"Still, why do you give a damn how I treat anyone, let alone Harry?" Ron asked very confused.

"Because," Draco started, "you just shouldn't be getting away with what you've been doing to him, or anyone of that matter."

Then it hit Ron, he looked behind him at Harry, who was still confused as hell, and then back at Draco, and he realized this was the person that Harry had spent months and months 'dreaming' about. Ron's stomach turned with anger building up inside him.

He then walked up to Draco and said quietly but threatening, "Why don't you mind your own damn business?"

Before Draco could say anything, a high pitched voice broke out over the stairway, "What is everyone doing?" Professor McGonagall asked shocked to see so many students not in their classes, "you are all supposed to be in a class right now, get going before I deduct points from your houses for each one of you!"

With that the whole staircases and hallways became very busy again, as kids rushed by each other trying not to be the last ones that would most likely be caught and in trouble.

Harry quickly continued up the stairs and through the hallways and he didn't stop until he was up in the Gryffindor common room. He could not believe that, that situation had just happened. Even for if it were a dream, there was something about it that just seemed unbelievable.

He went to the sink in the bathroom to splash himself with some cold water to try to wake him up if he were dreaming, when he looked in the mirror he noticed he had still had a cut on his head (no not his lightning bolt scar) from when he had hit the stone step, and there was dried up blood still there.

After washing his face thoroughly Harry went into the boy's dormitory, and into his and Ron's room. Not wanting to be bothered as he planned to do some homework, he locked the door.

He walked over to his side of the bed, grabbed a book, sat down, and started reading.

After a few minutes into reading, Harry suddenly became very tired, as the days events came crashing down on him at once.

Yawning, he laid down on the bed, but his book still in his hand. He checked to see how much further he had to read. He was on page, 77 out of 112 pages, 'Come on Harry, just 35 pages to go,' he tried to convince himself to read more…finally! Only fourteen more pages to go, but his body couldn't take any more, it was shutting down, wanting nothing more but to go to sleep. '98 out of 112 pages is pretty damn good,' he thought, as he shut the book, and just tossing it to the floor.

He then took off his glasses, placing them to the drawer beside him. Turning over on his stomach Harry realized just how tired he had been, and he figured out that, yeah there are those times where you sometimes sleep in your dreams, but never do you feel so tired during those.

This was when he knew that he had been awake all day, and this was the first time he'd be going to sleep since he had woken up that morning, meaning that Ron did push him on the stair way in front of everybody, that his head had started bleeding, and best of all that Draco, the one person he wanted to care for him had indeed stood up for him and to Ron, which was amazing to know.

At this thought Harry couldn't help but smile, he drew the covers over him, got as comfortable as he wanted, and shortly after fell in a deep long sleep, to which he spent the rest of the day in, missing the rest of his classes.

**I'm sorry this wasn't that long, and it wasn't much. With as long as I haven't posted, it should have been the rest of the story. But this is all I could come up with, but I will be working on more later, so again please leave a review, thanks much, ******


End file.
